


Taking Turns: Trying Something New

by fireredlily



Series: Taking Turns [1]
Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Come Inflation, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Bondage, Love Bites, M/M, Marking, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:53:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2087739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireredlily/pseuds/fireredlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Etho and Nebris have been together for a while now, and Etho feels confident enough to shake things up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Turns: Trying Something New

It had been far too long. Nebris smirked as he saw the message in the corner of his eye.   
**Etho has joined the server.**

For the first time in what seemed like weeks, both of them were online at the same time, and he quickly made his way back to his base, knowing that the other would soon be arriving there. Reaching his bedroom, Nebris began to strip off his clothing, his thoughts flooded with memories of their last time together.

He felt his cock begin to grow hard as he remembered capturing soft lips in his own, fingers running through the silky silver hair as Etho moaned in pleasure. Lust-filled eyes fluttered closed as Nebris wrapped his hand around his cock, squeezing it gently. Purple eyes darkened in anticipation and the longing expression on his face turned into a genuine smile as he saw the door open. The door closed softly behind him, and Etho chuckled at Nebris' state of undress, and the half-hard cock held in his hand from where he'd been absent-mindedly stroking it.

Drinking in the sight, Etho couldn't help but reach up a hand to tug at his vest, lips forming a teasing pout. "You started without me." Nebris turned his full attention to the ninja, and Etho shuffled a little self-consciously as purple eyes gazed at him intently, as though not to miss a single movement.

Nebris licked his lips in anticipation as Etho began to unzip his vest, shooting a shy smile towards the purple-eyed man. Rising up from the bed, Nebris reached for the ninja, only to let out a playful growl as Etho sidestepped him, removing the last of his clothing as he giggled at the other man's antics. The ninja stepped forward gracefully, mere inches away from Nebris as he left his clothes in a pile on the floor. The cat-like grace exhibited by Etho as he weaved around Nebris, just far enough away not to be touching took Nebris' breath away as he sat back, content to wait for the ninja to approach him.

Etho watched him for a moment, and then stepped forward, satisfied that Nebris would keep himself in check until he was ready. Etho had warmed up by now and he wrapped his arms around Nebris, pulling them closer together. Nebris relished in the feeling of the ninja squirming and rubbing against him, heat flooding through him from the friction of skin moving against skin. He pulled back, smirking at the whine that escaped Etho's lips at the lost contact, taking in his flushed face. Desire was obvious in the ninja's good eye as well as something else he didn't quite recognize and Nebris dipped forward again, laying butterfly kisses along his shoulders and sucking as he went, leaving dark red marks.

Etho pawed at him impatiently, his hands moving to rest on the purple-eyed man's shoulders. Leaning in to nibble on the ninja's neck, Nebris felt his eyes widen in surprise as Etho suddenly flipped them over, pinning him to the bed. The silver-haired man was giving him a lazy, arrogant smirk as Nebris squirmed, not expecting the sudden shift in dynamic. Despite his confusion, Nebris felt his cock throb at the sudden confidence his partner was exuding. It suited him well. He decided to wait it out, returning Etho's smirk with a raised eyebrow, amusement in his eyes as he waited to see just how far the ninja would go.

Etho leaned down to whisper in his ear, and Nebris felt his breath hitch despite his attempts to appear unmoved. "Ready to let someone else take control for once, Nebris? Who knows. You might even find you enjoy it." Nebris moved to retort, but his protests turned into a strangled groan as the ninja's hand wrapped itself firmly around his already half-hard cock. Etho's smug, cat-caught-the-canary grin was too much, and Nebris felt his resolve to remain stoic fading as those dextrous fingers worked their way up and down his shaft.

He was so focused on the sensation of those fingers tapping their way up and down his throbbing cock that he barely noticed Etho tying his wrists together and looping the rope around the bedpost so they were bound above his head, out of the way.

He felt a bead of sweat drip down his neck as his pants were stripped off, letting Etho see just how turned on he was. The ninja grinned, all teeth and shark-like as his warm breath ghosted over the tip, causing Nebris to shudder in anticipation. The purple-eyed man kept his eyes hard, careful not to show any expression as Etho leered down at him. The ninja chuckled, and Nebris felt the tip of his ears turn pink as Etho kissed his chest lovingly.

"Nebris… Why do you insist on clinging to your pride? You're not fooling anyone, you know." Pushing against the bearded man firmly, Etho delighted in the small gasp that escaped as he ground against Nebris, their cocks rubbing against each other between their stomachs. Nebris bit the inside of his cheek as Etho's hands found his ass, fighting to keep from squirming, even as his body surged with warmth. When Etho's steady fingers found his entrance and began to spread him, Nebris cursed mentally as a whimper broke free.

Concerned, Etho broke character briefly and leaned in to whisper in Nebris's ear as he stroked his back gently. "Is this too far? Should I stop?" He nuzzled into the purple-eyed man's shoulder as Nebris shook his head, giving Etho permission to continue. "I'm fine, keep going." Reassured, Etho moved his hands back down, opening the bottle of lube sitting on the bedside table. He coated his fingers liberally, relishing the attention as Nebris followed his movement. Finding his entrance again, Etho thrust a finger inside him roughly, causing Nebris to buck into it as it stretched him.

Etho's fingers kept moving, more pushing into him, and then out again, creating a continuous, thrusting motion. Nebris lost himself in the rhythmic movements of those fingers until Etho pulled them out, not moving. Nebris held his breath, waiting for several seconds that seemed to drag on for hours, and when Etho showed no signs of continuing, he broke. Nebris let out a soft, breathy whisper, almost hoping the other man wouldn't hear him. "Please, Etho."

Etho smiled at him then, threading those fingers gently through his hair, damp with sweat. The hand rubbing against his scalp was soft and soothing, matching the ninja's voice as he spoke, gently. "Please what, Nebris? Tell me what you need."  
Taken aback by the sudden shift from rough play to gentle kindness, Nebris' words tumbled out before he could stop them, rushing together in his haste. "Please. I need you inside me. Etho, please."

"Like this?" Etho positioned himself, careful not to let his voice lose its soft, calm tone, lest Nebris break free from the needy stupor he had placed him in.

"Yesssssssss." The sudden pressure of Etho's cock against Nebris' ass made the response a barely audible hiss, and Etho flicked his shaft experimentally, delighting in the bit of pre-cum that had gathered at the tip. Rubbing the pad of his thumb against it, Etho grinned, sending butterflies through Nebris' stomach at the combination of the sensation and Etho's expression. The ninja lubed himself up thoroughly, enjoying the needy whimpers from Nebris as he shifted, his body pressed teasingly against the other man's.

Finally, he pressed the tip of his cock against Nebris' entrance, just barely fitting after spreading him with his fingers. Nebris felt his pulse gather in his ears as the ninja stretched him further, filling him completely as he sunk balls deep, their hips clicking together. Overwhelmed, the bearded man saw stars as Etho began to move, pulling in and out of him slowly. He rolled his hips, trying to reach for Etho as he pulled away, only to be shoved into the mattress as the ninja went balls-deep inside of him again, hot breath in his face.

Etho's lips crashed into his harshly as he continued to thrust, and Nebris felt his lips part as a tongue pushed against them forcefully, demanding entrance. Their tongues warred before Etho thrust into him again, and Nebris let out a sharp cry as they both came, Etho dominating him completely as his cum filled him. The pleasure was so intense, so gratifying, that Nebris couldn't remember why he'd been so determined to dominate the ninja before, if submitting to him always felt this good.

As if sensing his shift in thinking, Etho smiled against his lips. He pulled out of Nebris then, leaving him warm and sticky as the purple-eyed man collapsed against the bed, spent. Etho reached up to free his hands, and let out a squeak as Nebris used his newfound freedom to pull the ninja into a close embrace. Etho sighed, resting his head against Nebris' chest as they both breathed deeply, allowing their heart rates to go back to normal.

After a few moments of silence, Etho spoke. "So… Did I do okay?" There was a tinge of nervousness in his voice, and Nebris chuckled, the deep rumble causing Etho to relax. It had been hard for him to dominate Nebris, not sure where the line was or if he was crossing it. He knew the other man wasn't one to submit easily. Nebris was far too competitive for that.

Etho closed his eyes, letting Nebris' words wash over him as a hand gently ruffled his hair. "You were fantastic. Just don't get used to it. I'm not gonna let you have your way all the time, you know." Etho's cheeks flooded with warmth as he grinned, his confidence returning. He squeezed Nebris gently, nuzzling into his shoulder as they snuggled into each other.

"Fair enough. We can take turns."


End file.
